


Doting

by Quantum_Bewear



Series: Hammy x Lucky [2]
Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Bewear/pseuds/Quantum_Bewear
Summary: After Hammy gets cured from being poisoned, Lucky helps with some after effects.





	Doting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode 13 of Kyuranger, watching it is recommended. Also this is in the same universe as Stargazing and all future ones will be unless specified.

It was the night after the Kyuranger’s last battle, while Stinger managed to cure Hammy of her poison she was still feeling some after effects.

Hammy was sitting up in her bed, still feeling weakened. She smiled as she saw Lucky coming in and scooted over.

“Are you feeling better?” Lucky asked while handing her a warm cup of hot chocolate Spada made. He sat down next to her as she took a sip, giving her a peck on the cheek.

After setting the cup down she nudged closer to Lucky, intertwining their fingers. He noticed how cold she felt, and while thankfully she wasn't a zombie anymore she was still pale compared to her normal self.

“Not great,” Hammy said while laying her head on Lucky’s shoulder. “But better with you,” she said sweetly to her boyfriend. Lucky attempted to close the gap between their lips but was stopped by Hammy turning her head while going into a coughing fit. “Sorry,” Hammy apologized after regaining her breath, quickly snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him.

After the kiss ended Hammy took another sip of her hot chocolate while Lucky asked, “Are you going to be ok tonight?” 

“Yeah it's just one night, Stinger said the poison will be gone by the morning,” Hammy confirmed, trying to calm his nerves. 

Lucky only thought of how helpless he felt while she lay unconscious in the warehouse they were hiding in. Words couldn't describe the relief when Stinger gave her the antidote, most of the color returning to her face. “I have an idea,” he told her.

“What?” Hammy asked but was met with a kiss to her lips. Closing her eyes she only heard the blankets of her bed shift. She pulled away to see, and saw Lucky pulling her covers over the both of them.

“What are you doing?” She asked, blushing wildly.

“Just for tonight,” he clarified. “So I know you're ok…” he said trailing off at the end, a blush spreading across his his cheeks.

Hammy was initially hesitant but couldn't bring herself to say no to her doting boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around hers and both got into a comfortable position. They both exchanged good nights with one last kiss sealed the night, a whispered “Yosha Lucky!” escaping his mouth.

Lucky woke up with a now warm body next to him as Hammy turned to face him, now all color returned to hers. Hammy smiled and whispered, “Good morning…”

Lucky smiled back, “Good morning.” And brought her close in his arms, and hoped this wouldn't be the last time he needs to make sure she's ok at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm cranking the sappiness to 11. Sorry it took so long to get another one-shot out, things have been hectic for me but now I think these can come out faster now. Hope you guys enjoy and I you have any ideas or constructive criticism don't hesitate to comment! And of you love this pairing like I do then try your hand at writing some too! I love writing them but I don't want to be the only one out there. See you guys soon!


End file.
